Ron Swanson x Jerry Gergich - Parks and Rec Gay Fanfiction
by adamsavagelover
Summary: Ron and Jerry have some fun. Parks and Rec Fanfic - Gay Porn Ron Swanson / Jerry Gergich - No Other Characters


Jerry looked around. He normally didn't work late, that was always Leslie's thing, but needed to catch up on some work he had been putting off. Gayle and the Girls we're away in Munsie, and Jerry wanted to use the time alone to be productive. It was late enough that the entire building was silent, instead of the usual rush, except for one location.

Ron Swanson's office had all its blinds down, and seemed to be empty. However, it had a consistent noise that a regular person would recognize as the fap-fap of a man masturbating, but Jerry was too distracted to realize what the noise was. Initially keeping a consistent slow beat, he dismissed it as the A/C running weird.

The noise kept going for around 15 minutes before it sped up dramatically, and loud moans came from the office. Jerry, extremely frightened, tried the door handle, and found it unlocked. He inched the door open and was shocked at what he found. Ron was going at it hard, naked and sweaty. He was pumping hard and loud moans escaped his mouth every few seconds. Jerry attempted to close the door, but accidentally knocked over a mug on April's desk in the process.

The fap-fap noise stopped.

The door still open an inch, Jerry and Ron made eye contact before Jerry walked into the room, profusely apologizing.

Jerry started babbling, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I wondered what the noise was..

Is there anything I can do to help make it up to you?"

Ron, still naked and erect, smiled.

"There is.."

"I'll forget this whole thing, if you will bottom and be my bitch for tonight."

Jerry wasn't shocked; at his all-boys school he had been the bigger, manlier boys' cock slut. He had put that behind him, but he was intrigued, and Ron had an impressive dick.

"Yes. I'll do it."

Ron looked surprised, but smiled.

He started to clear off his desk, and motioned for Jerry to take off his clothes.

Jerry did, and Ron was amazed. Ron had a pretty nice sized dick and was extremely hairy, but Jerry beat him by a mile. Jerry's dick wasn't even erect and it was already around 5 inches.

Ron said: "I think I've changed my mind. I may bottom for you today."

Jerry blushed, then said "let's start, then?"

Ron climbed over the desk and pulled Jerry into his hip. He started grinding, before kissing him, his mustache grinding against Jerry's face, his tongue quickly taking control. Ron reached down and grabbed Jerry's hand, then guided it to his waiting penis. He then reached down to Jerry's, and started stroking it. They kept doing this until Jerry's penis was at its limit, an incredible 9 inch cock.

Ron said "Alright. Suck my cock bitch!"

Ron leaned back on the desk and Jerry happily obliged. He started going down on Ron, and grabbed his own dick and started to stroke it.

Ron started to moan, almost louder than before. "Oh yes.. oh god please YES.."

He started thrusting into Jerry's mouth, and Jerry managed to take all of Ron down his throat.

Ron stopped and grabbed Jerry's head. Jerry looked up in surprise, then Ron said "A good man returns favors."

He got of the desk, sat Jerry down, then started going down on his monster cock. He ran a hand through his thick mat of chest hair, struggling to get all the way down.

"Oh Ron, you don't have to do thi.. Ohh! Ahh yes Please.."

Jerry was caught off guard by Ron's sudden victory over his gag reflex. He had managed to get all the way down to the base of Jerry's cock. He started bobbing up and down the shaft, and Jerry started moaning.

Ron kept going for a bit, but pulled off and said

"Alright, bitch, get on your stomach."

Jerry obliged, flipping over. Ron reached for the lube hidden in his desk, then covered his cock in it. Ron then reached over and stroked it onto Jerry's cock, believing that he would return this favor as well.

"Tell me if this hurts, Jerry."

Ron slowly pushed in, and Jerry's face cringed in pain, but he motioned to keep going. He pushed all the way in, and then began hard, slow thrusts into Jerry's ass.

Jerry started moaning, and Ron replied back with: "You like that bitch? Take my cock!"

Ron started moaning, and picked up speed. He started fucking Jerry even faster until both men were moaning so loud the whole town could probably hear them.

Ron finished in Jerry's asshole, cumming all inside him, and pulled out. Jerry had not cum yet, so Ron switched places and winced as Jerry's monster dick entered inside of him.

Jerry pushed even deeper, and Ron gasped in pain, but pushed back on his dick, as to take more. Jerry began faster thrusts, not quite all the way in yet, but got closer with each thrust.

"Ohh yes.. Please more, Jerry!"

Ron gave up the half-assed attempt at Jerry being his bitch and started moaning and groaning like a slut. Jerry picked up speed before finally getting all the way in.

Ron flipped over onto his back, and started stroking his own dick, both men moaning in intense pleasure. Finally, Jerry groaned, and filled Ron's asshole with cum, at the exact time Ron had another orgasm.

Ron, panting, said "Are you up for some more?"

Jerry smiled and went back down on Ron's dick.


End file.
